A Collection of I Love You's
by Snowberrie
Summary: A collection of love notes from Ed to Winry, and Winry to Ed. Dating from the childhood years to the premovie.


**My second EdxWinry fanfic. I like this one quite alot. I wrote this on the bus.. again. It's a collection of Love Notes from Ed to Winry, and from Winry to Ed. It goes from the childhood years, to the teenage years, to the end... Like my other ones, it has somewhat of a un-ending finish. I like this one for the changed of endearment that they greet other with. I hope you enjoy reading this one too. Please let me know what you think of it, so care to review? Thank you for taking the time. I appriciate it!****

* * *

**

**Childhood -Pre-Anime**

Hi Winry  
I think that dress you're wearing is very pretty.  
Love Ed

Hi Ed  
Thanks! I also like your new shirt too!  
xo Winry

Hi Winry  
I think that you're the prettiest girl ever.  
Love Ed

Hi Ed  
I also like you too Ed. I think that you're really smart and funny.  
xoxo Winry

Dear Winry  
Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Sugar is sweet,  
So are you.  
Love Ed

Dear Ed  
I really love your poem, so I've made you cookies. I hope they taste yummy!  
xoxo Winry

Hi Winry Rockbell  
I like you alot.. no I love you. Will you marry me?  
Love  
Edward Elric

Hi Edward Elric  
Of course I will marry you! I really love you too!  
xoxo  
Winry Rockbell

**Teenage -During Anime**

Dear Winry  
I'm sorry Winry…  
Al and I are leaving tomorrow. I'm not sure when I'll be back.. but I will.. I promise.  
So please wait for me…  
Love, Always,  
Edward Elric

Dear Ed  
I understand.. I wish you the best of luck. Be sure to come home in one piece.. because I'll whack you with my wrench.. I don't know how I'd survive without you…  
I'll be waiting.. I promise…  
Love,  
Winry Rockbell

Dear Winry  
God Winry… I'm so sorry  
We've got some leads…but they all lead to dead ends. Winry… I'm so sorry that... Please Winry. Be Happy. We'll be back, but I want you to be happy. So, you don't have to wait, I'll understand.  
I'll always love you forever Winry. No matter what.  
Yours, Always,  
Edward Elric

Dear Ed  
I'm glad that you're getting closer Ed. I believe in you. You're smart and determined. You'll fin it. No Ed,you don't understand. I could never be happy with someone else… except you. That's why… I will wait.  
We promised, remember?  
Until then… I pray and hope for you…  
Until the day you come back home… to me…  
God Ed… I love you… so please… please come back.  
What words cannot say,  
Winry

Dear Winry  
It's been… quite a while…  
I cannot write what we want tell you. Words aren't enough… That's why Al and I are going to drop by. We're looking forward to seeing you, especially me…  
Until then,  
Love,  
Ed

Dear Edward  
I cannot believe you! Everyone though you were dead. Everyone, except me. I knew you were still alive… I believed… but I still cried.  
I can't wait to see you Ed… Your golden hair…eyes… I hope that you haven't changed.. that much.. except.. I hope you're grown.  
Still lovingly yours,  
Winry

Winry  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HOPE YOU'RE GROWN! $!#&&!#  
Ed

Ed  
Youhearless jerk! That's no way to treat a girl!-whacks with wrench-  
Winry

Winry  
I'm sorry..-kiss-  
Ed

Ed  
xoxo  
Winry

**Late Teens- Pre-movie**

Winry  
I thought… I should write to you before…I go. I asked Al to give this to you. By the time you get this, I'll probably be…  
God Winry… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I've done. Winry.. the pain I've caused you… please Winry. Be happy. I want you to be happy. I will be back. It's a promise to you, but in the meanwhile… don't be sad.  
I'd do anything to see you again. To see your smiling face, to hold you, to kiss you, and to tell you that I love you, like never before. Even if it means drinking milk, or sacrificing everything I have…  
May we meet again…  
Forever and always,  
Loving you till the end of eternity,  
Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist  
Ed… the shrimp…:P

Ed…  
You IDIOT! You… jerk..  
Oh Ed. I love you. I miss you Ed.  
Every night I pray. Every night I cry. Every night I hope that wherever you are thatyou're safe. You're happy.. and you still love me. I know this letter will never reach you… but maybe God has a way that can make this reach you. Wherever you are.  
Every star I see. Every Rainbow. Everyday I pray and hope…  
That someday… either on the world we live on now, or another world. We'll meet again…

Al misses you too. Helost his memory for the 4 years you're been traveling, but he's learning alchemy now; from Izumi-san. He wants to find you. He wants to be with you. He wants a older brother to look up to. He misses you… like I do

Oh Edward! I wish that we could go back to the way things were. The lazy summer days. The childhood years that we were so innocent. The days that we were the only things that mattered. That nothing could get in out way. Our promises and our hopes for our future.

Oh Ed… I miss you with all my heart. Let Fate… and let love be our guide. To let us meet… again… not only as friends, but something more.  
Until then… I will still be waiting… till the day you return to my side. Until the day I can stare into those golden eyes of yours, knowing everything's okay. Knowing that you won't ever leave again… Knowing that we can finally be together.  
Yours forever… xoxo  
Winry… your little… WinWin


End file.
